


catch me when i fall

by junxouji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Personification of Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Taeyong is death personified in a body of disjointed limbs and bruised skin yet he cannot let go of the boy with the sunshine smile and moonlit eyes.





	catch me when i fall

**Author's Note:**

> This did not end up much like the prompt so I apologize. It was fun to write and sort of went off into a tangent of Taeyong’s feelings. I want to thank the mods for hosting the fest. Of course, thanks to the prompter who I hope is not too sorely disappointed.

_ when the flood tides become ebb tides _

_ when the streetlight all dies _

_ when I’m tired of the sky _

_ want to fall into the ocean _

 

He is irrevocably smitten with the honey-eyed male. It brings about a few conflicting problems; the first and most overwhelming being that Jaehyun as it appears has an appalling sense of self preservation, and the second being Taeyong is tasked with the responsibility of reaping his soul. The lethal combination seems almost impossible for Taeyong to comprehend. It does not matter how  _ many _ times he steps in you cannot change fate.

 

It’s unfortunate, really. As soon as Taeyong saw the flashing omen of death sprouting from Jaehyun’s soft brown eyes in a way that only a dealer of death would recognize in the small quaint cafe he  _ knew _ that he could not and would not let this human die. In some ways, his world tilts on its axis. 

 

Taeyong had never believed in love at first sight—much less in love in general. He is a reaper tasked with the job of collecting souls to carry them to their afterlife. There was no real room for  _ love _ in this world for him. Taeyong is caught in a web that is neither dead nor alive but certainly in a position that does not warrant love. However, he cannot deny the existence of love when he sees Jaehyun. It blooms something in the vacant spaces in his chest. He does not have a heart but he swears he feels the thundering quake of his pulse in his throat whenever Jaehyun smiles.

 

Taeyong should keep his distance but the thought of never seeing Jaehyun again is crippling. He knows without his intervention the other would die. All those who escaped death once were still destined to fall in it’s embrace eventually. There was a order to the universe and unfortunately, Jaehyun is caught up in the unpleasant side of life versus death.

 

His first order was to justify his presence in Jaehyun’s world. Taeyong could not follow him around in the shadows forever. It ached too much to be  _ so  _ but unable to speak with, to touch, and to know him. He cannot resist and for it he is apologetic. No human should interaction with those who deal with death—it casts a terrible cloud on their lives. But, it’s the only way he can save him.

 

Also, he needs to not bring about suspicious every time he saves Jaehyun from near death. It would be much easier to already have an established relationship with the male.

 

It’s almost too easy for Taeyong to slip into Jaehyun’s life. The male all but opens his arms for him. Taeyong introduces himself as his new neighbor unfamiliar with the Seoul area. Jaehyun, being the friendly and exuberant person he is, offers to show Taeyong around. It starts off slow but sure enough it comes to Jaehyun spending far more time in Taeyong’s apartment than his own.

 

Taeyong is  _ greedy _ . He cannot keep his hands off of Jaehyun. Everything that Taeyong has done in the last few centuries goes to waste when Jaehyun presses his lips against his own. He has no future he can offer the human but somehow, every unpleasant thought disappears when the other pushes a hand up his shirt and devours every ounce of  _ death  _ that stirs in his veins.

 

Being in love is so odd, so scary, yet so satisfying. It fills Taeyong up in ways he could have never imagined. It is worrisome, maddening, and drives him wild when Jaehyun is not near. Taeyong does not mind the idea of spending the rest of the human’s lifetime protecting himself from fate. You cannot escape death but Taeyong could assist him in preventing it for a little while longer. Jaehyun just seems to attract danger and Taeyong knows it’s just death trying to right the wrong of Taeyong keeping him here and keeping him alive.

 

He does not belong in Jaehyun’s life but everything about the other male feels right. He feels right when his sweet smiles press against Taeyong’s skin or his fingers wrap around his thin skeletal wrist to keep him close in a crowded street. He feels  _ right _ and oh so  _ glorious _ when his mouth slots against his own demandingly when Jaehyun’s eyes begin to flicker with that recognizable flame.

 

Taeyong will swallow hellfire for the other. He will bend, break, and be rebuilt at the male’s fingertips if he so desired. Pressed against cool tile he lets Jaehyun attack his mouth. He arches towards the greedy hands plucking away at his clothes like flower petals. He arches when a mouth finds its way against his sternum, teeth sinking into mark him, and hands press hard against his thighs. Taeyong is so selfish in the way he embraces and pulls Jaehyun closer robbing him all his future and promise.

 

He loves the way the male’s eyes crinkle fondly when he laughs at how eager and how pulsing Taeyong already is. Taeyong’s fingers dig into the other’s shoulder hushing his lover’s requests to move to the bed because they’re not going to make it. He cannot wait any longer. He loves the softness of Jaehyun’s face disappearing when he sinks into Taeyong choking all the air out of Taeyong’s lungs. The butterflies are rapid and brutal as they claw their way out of Taeyong’s stomach. First love hurts and no one had warned him it was a feral thing.

 

Jaehyun loves uncontrolled, unmasked, and honestly. His hips jerk in no specific rhythm and he does not hold back his sounds. Taeyong gets drunk on those sounds and thrives in every hard thrust that sends his head knocking against wooden panels of their squeaky floor. Their clothes are long forgotten and tossed about the room. The night air brings goosebumps across Taeyong’s skin but he won’t complain. The hot press of the other’s body in his own is enough to nourish him for days and days.

 

Jaehyun is territorial as well. His sweet smiles tell different stories when his mouth drags marks across Taeyong’s unblemished pale skin. His hips sputter when he’s losing it and Taeyong encourages him clenching on him ruthlessly with his too hot, too heady, and sinful body.

 

It’s lewd—the noises between them. Desperation claws at Taeyong because he knows one day Jaehyun is going to open his eyes and realize what he is. He knows that one day these moments will be lost between them and Jaehyun will move onto someone who can give him everything Taeyong cannot. When that happens he will let go and ensure the other’s happiness. He, selfishly, takes all of this now never knowing when is the next time he will feel the other.

 

They ride it out together. Jaehyun’s breath grows weak and his pleas are soft against the skin of Taeyong’s neck. His breath tickles him but Taeyong encourages him by grinding upwards pulling and pulling and  _ pulling  _ for every bit of pleasure from the other. Jaehyun shutters with release as Taeyong follows the high—eyes squeezed shut and body trembling—out of his mouth flowing soft  _ I love you _ s irretrievably and desperately lost in the air around him. He holds him there refusing to let Jaehyun move an inch before he kisses the male’s temple. 

 

“I love you.” Jaehyun murmurs back once his mind has cleared from the faze of pleasure. Taeyong smiles softly in only a way Jaehyun could receive. His fingers brush against the male’s dark hair, pushing back the sweaty untidy locks, and curling around his gentle features. How much he  _ fucking _  loves him back. If only Jaehyun had the slightest idea. There is a loss of something Taeyong cannot quite put his finger on when Jaehyun pulls from him to clean them up. He leans up on his elbows to watch his younger lover scurry to clean up their mess.

 

Taeyong knows by the ache in his heart this is not going to last forever. It cannot. Not when Taeyong  **_is_ ** death and Jaehyun is all good, soft, and sweet things in this wretched, desolate, pitiful world.

 

“We can go to the bed now.” Taeyong smiles softly ignoring the thorns pressing into his chest. Jaehyun looks over and doesn’t see anything threatening the wilting ribcage of his boyfriend. He only sees the good and Taeyong just prays it lasts.

 

He prays for a little more time to spend with Jaehyun. 

 

(Just a  _ little _ more.  _ God _ , just a little more.)

 

Jaehyun helps him to the bed and Taeyong curls around him instinctively. Jaehyun does not complain about his clingy nature. Instead, he pushes Taeyong’s head against his chest as he covers them with the thick comforter pressing a tiny kiss against his temple. Small acts of love were Jaehyun’s staple and brand in their relationship. Taeyong relishes and cherishes every peck.

 

Taeyong has already fallen. He is lost to Jaehyun’s smile, his kisses, and his devotion. He knows Jaehyun cannot catch him and does not know better to. Taeyong knows where this will lead and knows it’s the risk he takes for just a few more moments of bliss. Love hurts,  _ yes _ it hurts  _ so, so, so _ much but the truth was Jaehyun was worth every second of hell if it meant just a few more moments of heaven.

 

Taeyong could fall and did not need to be caught. He would crash and burn for the human beside him. This was  _ his _ reality and future. He had no qualms against it with Jaehyun pressed against his side only offering every inch of his heart.


End file.
